A rotating lamp employing an incandescent lamp for a light source is known in general. However, the rotating lamp employing an incandescent lamp is disadvantageously burned out in a short period, consumes high power and requires much labor for maintenance/management.
Therefore, an LED device has recently been increasingly employed as the light source for a rotating lamp. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-163903 (Patent Document 1) describes an exemplary rotating lamp employing LED devices as a light source.
In the rotating lamp described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-163903, a plurality of LED devices are radially arranged on the upper and lower surfaces of a discoidal holder for forming a light source, and a rotating tapered annular reflector is provided around this light source.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-163903